Harry Potter: Un nuevo mundo
by Min's awesomeness
Summary: Minerva McGonagall pensó que su día no podía ser peor...pero ¿qué pasa cuándo una llamarada aparece en el Gran Comedor? Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a su alrededor, por qué no había rastros de la batalla...y ¿era ese Dumbledore que se acercaba a ellos?


Harry Potter: Un nuevo mundo

El tres de mayo de 1942 comenzó como cualquier otro día para Minerva McGonagall. Se levantó como siempre al escuchar a su compañera de habitación cantar mientras se bañaba, recogió su cabello en un apretado moño y se dirigió desayunar al Gran Salón. No había nada que la preparara para el cambio tan drástico que iba a ocurrir en su vida. Tampoco podía saber que todo iba a estar conectado a dos eventos que se darían en las siguientes 48 horas.

Fue al momento de recibir el correo esa mañana cuando tuvo su primer shock.

Galilea, la lechuza que usaba su abuelo para mandar notificaciones formales a los miembros de la familia se posó frente a ella con una carta amarrada a su pata. No, no su abuelo, el Jefe de su Familia. "¿Le habrá pasado algo a la abuela?, ¿Estarán bien mis padres?, ¿Irá a nacer algún nuevo miembro de la familia?" fueron las preguntas que pasaron por su cabeza mientras abría el sobre, sin embargo, el contenido de la carta era peor, mucho peor. Su estómago se contrajo con cada línea y al final de la carta sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima.

Sin saber cómo, se levantó de su silla y salió a toda prisa del Gran Salón, dirigiéndose al único lugar que en el que podía desahogarse con tranquilidad, el misterioso salón que descubrió una vez por accidente en el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

En la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore, Director Adjunto de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta del estado en el que había salido su alumna favorita y decidió darle unos minutos antes de ir a ver que la había puesto así.

¡BOOM!, ¡CRASH!, ¡BOOM!, fueron los sonidos que pensó escuchar al llegar al salón, después de todo, Minerva normalmente explotaba lo que encontrara a su paso cuando tenía rabia, o cuando se sentía atacada, sin embargo, esta vez sólo oyó silencio. Más preocupado que antes, entró con todo el sigilo posible. Al entrar, sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba y su corazón se encogió. Nunca pensó ver a Minerva en ese estado, acurrucada en un rincón, lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

"¿Señorita McGonagall?" la llamó, tratando de obtener una reacción. No funcionó. Minerva seguía con la mirada perdida, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Se agachó para tocar su hombro pero antes de hacerlo vio una arrugada carta.

La levantó y leyó:

" _Querida Minerva"_

 _Como es costumbre en nuestra sociedad, una joven debe estar comprometida, si no casada, al comenzar su último año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el año escolar pronto termina y todavía no hay ninguna propuesta de matrimonio para ti. No me extraña, ya había dicho yo que esa manía tuya de dar tu opinión todo el tiempo no te iba a llevar a ningún lado y para completar, ¡ese puesto en el equipo de Quidditch! Ninguna señorita decente juega ese deporte de hombres._

 _En fin, no es ninguna sorpresa que a tu edad no tengas ningún pretendiente. Por eso, he tomado este asunto en mis manos y en tres días he aceptado reunirme con el Sr. Crabbe. Su hijo, un joven con un futuro prometedor, está buscando una nueva esposa. Al parecer su esposa tuvo problemas con el embarazo y no puede tener más hijos. Necesita un heredero._

 _Nunca pensé que el futuro de una nieta mía fuera el de segunda esposa, pero no me dejas más salida. Escribí a tu Jefe de Casa para que puedas estar acá antes de la cena. ¡Ni se te ocurra no atender, las consecuencias son innombrables!_

 _Malcom McGonagall_

 _Jefe de la Familia McGonagall_

Al terminar sus cejas habían desaparecido en su frente. Eso lo explicaba todo. Minerva McGonagall era una persona callada, con un carácter fuerte, justa, siempre defendiendo a los más débiles y no tenía nada en común con alguien como el joven Sr. Crabbe. Además, si los rumores sobre los gustos de algunas familias en materias sexuales eran ciertos, podría decir con seguridad que si se efectuaba ese matrimonio, su alumna no llevaría una buena vida.

Al parecer, Minerva iba a ser una víctima más del arraigado sistema patriarcal del mundo mágico. Sin poder hacer más por el momento, Albus se sentó enfrente de la chica y le tocó el hombro. "¿Señorita McGonagall?" preguntó nuevamente. El contacto funcionó.

Minerva sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se sobresaltó. Al enfocar la mirada, se encontró con los preocupados ojos de su profesor favorito. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"No me voy a casar, con ese… ¡ESE hombre!" susurró Minerva, tan bajito, que Albus casi no alcanza a oír.

"Seguramente Señorita McGonagall, su abuelo no la va a obligar a casarse este fin de semana, lo normal son unos meses de compromiso y…" pero lo que pensó decir fue ahogado por la fuerza y la convicción con la que habló la chica.

"No profesor, no me entendió. No me voy a casar con él ni el fin de semana, ni nunca" dijo Minerva con voz firme y ojos centelleantes.

"Pero… su familia" volvió a intentar el anciano.

"Mi familia seguramente me va a desheredar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Señorita McGonagall, no sólo…"

"Sí profesor, yo sé." Dijo bajando la mirada, "pero yo no podría vivir conmigo misma si acepto semejante barbaridad"

"Ciertamente la situación es complicada. Pero, Srta. McGonagall -dijo Albus- , usted ha crecido en esta sociedad. Todas sus compañeras de casa están prometidas o casadas, eso es un indicio de lo que su familia esperaba pasara con usted. Entonces, ¿por qué no buscó antes a alguien con quien casarse?"

Minerva suspiró antes de responder. Lo cierto es que no había sido falta de búsqueda. Simplemente los chicos que conocía no tenían ningún interés en la aburrida sabelotodo, que le gustaba hacerse oír cuando algo no le gustaba y que además de todo jugaba Quidditch, lo que era automáticamente un pecado, porque como decía la carta, las señoritas de sociedad no jugaban ese deporte de hombres.

"No es cuestión de no buscar profesor, más bien de no encontrar."

"Bueno, en ese caso todavía tiene un poco de tiempo, quizás no es necesario que tome una decisión tan drástica"

"¿Tiempo?" Minerva bufó y se pudo en pie. "Lo único que podría acabar un acuerdo con los Crabbes sería que el mismísimo Lord Evans entrara por la puerta del Gran Salón y me aceptara por esposa. Y todos sabemos que eso es imposible. Permiso Profesor, y gracias."

Albus solo la vio alejarse y sonrió. "Quien sabe mi querida Srta. MgGonagall… quien sabe. O ¿tú qué piensas Fawkes?

En ese momento una llamarada irrumpió el silencio del salón y un segundo después un ave majestuoso de color fuego se posó en el hombro del anciano profesor trinando alegremente.


End file.
